


The Most Popular Woman in Pallet Town

by DraceDomino



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, MILFs, Used by men and women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Delia Ketchum was happy the day Ash left on his Pokemon journey - not because she was proud of her son, but because it meant she could go back to her true passion, being the biggest slut in Pallet Town! She's a very accommodating hostess.





	The Most Popular Woman in Pallet Town

The Most Popular Woman in Pallet Town  
-by Drace Domino

The day that Ash left to begin his Pokemon journey was the greatest day of Delia Ketchum’s life. Sure, she was proud of her little boy getting his first Pokemon and heading out on his own, blah blah blah, but the real joy came in the fact that Delia was finally allowed to let loose. No more holding herself back because she had a son in the house, no more denying herself the things she really wanted to do because she had to be a good role model. Ash was out of the house and he’d be gone for, well, about eighteen seasons or so, and that meant Mom could finally start living!

Five years in, she hadn’t gotten bored yet.

“Hello?” It was a pair of neighbors letting themselves into the house, peeking their head inside and calling out to see if anyone was home. A sophisticated looking man and woman, both of whom stepped inside and gently closed the door behind them. The wife of the pair cupped her hand around her mouth, calling out into the tiny home once more. “Delia, dear, are you around?”

“Upstairs!” It was a gruff male voice that called back, but that only meant that the party was already underway. The married couple exchanged excited glances as they made their way quickly to the single staircase in Delia’s house, racing up the steps and making a beeline for her bedroom. It was like this nearly every Saturday night in Pallet Town, where everyone on their block got together for one delightful purpose: to fuck Delia Ketchum senseless. As they rushed the bedroom door and swung it open both of the new visitors gasped in delight, for the sight of what an enormous slut the woman was always managed to surprise them.

Delia was indeed there, giving her new visitors a cheerful wave since her mouth was otherwise busy. She was stripped down naked in the center of her oversized bed, and in that moment she was being fucked in her mouth and pussy by two of the young men in town that had only recently become old enough to join the fun. Her mature features were clearly smiling around a mouthful of teenage cock, and every time the young man behind her slammed his length into her pussy it made Delia’s breasts snap back and forth vigorously. Once she waved to the newcomers Delia looked back up at the young man before her, hitching her hands to his waist and gleefully continuing to get spitroasted by the two.

The three of them weren’t alone in the room. As the new couple stepped forward they saw there was already a line to use Delia; other couples that they knew from their block and even a few visitors from the next town over were already waiting patiently for their spot. Even an Officer Jenny was there, her arms folded across her chest and her gaze predatory and hungry as she watched Delia’s spitroasting. As the newcomers stepped deeper into the room their friends greeted them with smiles and handshakes, but never taking their eyes from the woman getting fucked in front of them.

“Sheila, Jake.” The words of greeting came amidst a few quick nods and smiles. “Glad you could make it after all.”

“It’s getting hard to find a babysitter.” The man of the pair chuckled. “The more people that know about Delia, the less people want to do anything else on a Saturday night.”

“You hear that, Delia dear?” The wife of the pair chimed up, leaning forward and giggling as she watched her book club friend get pounded. “You might have to pick this up another night of the week, too! Maybe Wednesdays?”

Delia, though still very full in her mouth and pussy, gave an enthusiastic thumbs up. The crowd laughed and applauded her tenacity, and the sweet mother of Ash Ketchum savored the moment of glorious attention. Her pussy was raw and wet as it wrapped around the shaft of an eighteen year old, and she gleefully gulped down the inches of another as the two boys fucked her in tandem. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was taking their virginity or not, but if she was, she was impressed! These two had a long future ahead of them of making women happy - and she was eagerly hoping that she’d be one of them.

“She’s...she’s just so warm!” The boy inside of her pussy moaned, hilting himself and rocking his hips from side to side. Delia practically milked his cock with her nethers, squeezing and tightening as she bucked slowly back and forth. “Can’t believe Ash’s mom is...is such...such a…”

“Slut.” One of the other men watching spoke up, and gave a wide grin. “Delia Ketchum is the best slut our town’s ever had! Now hurry it up, boys, we don’t have all night. Some of us need to go to work in the morning!”

As they spoke about Delia like she wasn’t even there, the mature and kindly woman groaned in a wet and sticky delight. The slamming of two young men into her, the piercing gazes of all her friends on the block, the knowledge that she was little more than a joyful toy for the town to use...it was enough to make her melt. When she felt her two new friends starting to cum inside of her she moaned in glorious bliss, her eyes rolling back in her head while her cheeks puffed out and her pussy trembled in an orgasm. The warm cream that flooded her nethers was just the thing Delia was craving that late Saturday evening, and the several mouthfuls that she swallowed made her belly feel warm and content. When the two had finished they both backed away and let Delia drop to the bed, dripping from her pussy and still working at cleaning her mouth. Once she rolled into a seated position Delia looked across the room to see all the friends that had come to visit her that evening - a mixture of men and women, young and old, all her closest neighbors and friends. With her legs spread and young cum oozing from her hole, Delia smacked her lips together and waved the crowd over.

“Come on everyone, don’t be shy!” She giggled, her eyes shining with desire and fascinating kindness. “You know how it works in the Ketchum house - make yourself at home!”

At Delia’s house, her visitors could have anything they wanted. Any food from the fridge, any wine from the cabinet, and any hole on her mature, beautiful body. What a good hostess!

\---

“Here we go, this will stop you from squirming.” Officer Jenny smirked as she pressed her handcuffs into place around Delia’s wrists, locking them behind her back. It wasn’t as if the mature older woman was going anywhere, but the sight of her cuffed in front of all those horny visitors was enough to make Delia quiver in design and Jenny to feel an excitement building under her skirt. As the only form of authority in the house she pointed to two men from the crowd; grinning as she barked orders to them that pulled them away from the side of their wives. “You two! This suspect needs a cock in her pussy and her ass, right away!”

“Yes, Officer!” Both men blurted out in unison, scrambling ahead to do exactly as they were told. While they fumbled with their pants and the other visitors chuckled from the sight, Jenny lowered one of her gloved hands to hold Delia’s chin in her palm. Delia was already slick with sweat and smeared with cum; a bit of white clinging to her smiling lips and more of it oozing down her pussy across her thighs. Still, Jenny swiped one finger across the older woman’s mouth, clearing some of that cream before speaking in her typical forceful, authority-riddled tone. “You’re going to eat my pussy if you want out of those cuffs anytime soon, Mrs. Ketchum.”

“Ohh, I always do my best to respect the police!” Delia purred, and her lips parted long enough to take Jenny’s thumb against her tongue. She sucked away some of the cum that had collected there, and shivered as the two men finally made their way to the bed and joined them. They started getting into position while Jenny balanced a standing stance on the bed; one of them laying flat so Delia could mount him as the other slithered forward to take her ass. The entire time she was pushed into position Delia watched Officer Jenny, in particular when the officer lowered her free hand to begin lifting her short police skirt to expose a wet, glistening pussy. “I always knew you Officer Jennys didn’t wear anything underneath…”

“Quiet, suspect!” Jenny simply barked, and pulled Delia by her ponytail against her lap. As Delia’s mouth was forced against her pussy and her tongue whipped eagerly back and forth, her lower holes were once more claimed by her neighbors and friends. The slow squeeze of a cock into her pussy was joined by the pinch of one entering her ass, and before long the two men were pistoning into her while she ravenously serviced Pallet Town’s finest. She slurped eagerly, adoringly, savoring the taste of pussy while her tender holes were shared with reckless abandon. All the while Delia’s hands remained cuffed behind her back, and her ample breasts swung back and forth from all her various lovers’ motions.

“How is she doing, Officer?” One of the wives spoke up, clearly interested for her own purposes. “Do you think she could teach my husband how to eat a girl out?” Officer Jenny merely grinned, and tossed the citizen a short salute as she spoke.

“She’s the best cunt sucker in town, of course!” Jenny beamed, one of her long legs sweeping forward to hook over Delia’s shoulder. She bucked her hips forward to grind her hole against the older woman’s mouth, and shuddered as Delia did her best to work her tongue as far forward as she could. “It’s so good I’m willing to overlook all the noise we’re making!”

Not that anyone was at home to make a public disturbance complaint - everybody on the block was there to fuck the slutty Mrs. Ketchum. Her handcuffs remained on long after Jenny squirted across her face and even long after the two men had flooded her pussy and ass with cum, and for the next hour or so the beauty was rolled back and forth on the bed while all those wonderful visitors shared her. She moaned and gasped and shuddered in orgasmic bliss every time someone new would use her, whether it was another wife offering her the taste of her pussy or another man stepping forward to see how her cunt fared in comparison with what he had waiting at home. Mrs. Ketchum’s hole dripped with cum with every passing breath, and before long the squirting nectar of so many dripping pussies soaked her ponytail and matted her hair to her brow. And yet, as nearly twenty people continued to share and swap her around, she begged for more.

“Please!” Mrs. Ketchum moaned, laying on her knees with her chest to the bed, her hands still bound and her ass wiggling from side to side. Her thighs were painted with streaks of white and her ass was coated in cum, so much so that it oozed out of her pucker and across the slope of her tender, warm nethers. “Someone else fuck me, please! My ass, my pussy, anywhere!”

“She just won’t quit!” One of the young men that had first claimed her that night chuckled, stepping up to give the slut just what she wanted. He slapped her ass with a quick strike before lining his cock up against her pussy, shoving inside and moaning from the warm, wet embrace she immediately offered him. Without hesitation he started to slam into her, his lap crashing against her ass as he fucked the older woman raw in front of all those people. “Can’t believe I never knew this was going on just three houses down from me! All that time I wasted cutting her grass and I could’ve been fucking her instead?!”

“Ohh, I guess...I guess I don’t need to pay you anymore!” Delia moaned, her cheeks vibrantly blushing and her smile enormous. “Any time you want, Josh, you can come over and fuck me! Any of you can come over and fuck me whenever you want…!”

It was a hell of an offer, and one that the people of Pallet Town were certain to take her up on. Ash was off somewhere on a literal different continent, catching Pokemon that hadn’t even been known about when he first started his trip. He wasn’t coming home any time soon, and Mrs. Ketchum wasn’t about to sit around doing nothing! As the young man flooded her with cum once more Delia moaned in wicked glee, and as he pulled his cock from her pussy with a loud pop she was left resting there twitching, oozing cream, and breathing rapid and desperate. Once more the crowd looked over her, sizing up the mature woman’s stamina and endurance, all of them curious whether or not this would be the last filling she received for the night.

Then, with a smile, Delia’s voice picked up once more.

“...f...fuck me, Pallet Town…” She wiggled her rump once more, oozing a puddle of cum onto the sheets below. “I’m...I’m your town whore…”

The cheers that she received upon realizing that she was up for more made her practically glow with pride. Delia Ketchum was far, far more proud of being the Pallet Town tramp than she was of her annoying Pokemon-obsessed son.

\---

Officer Jenny had removed the cuffs before too long, since Delia Ketchum clearly deserved to have her hands free. Not only that, but she’d need them to keep jerking that steady stream of dick that was coming her way. As the evening neared its end it was a group effort for everyone to get as involved with Delia as they could, swarming her en masse and doing their best to coat her with their essence or fuck her one last time. The mature mother was surrounded by a wall of flesh on all sides, her body falling to the manipulations of her neighbors, and each part of her was suddenly and swiftly used for their pleasure. As she writhed and trembled she could feel fingers pinching her nipples, cocks sliding into her ass and pussy, the cunts of other women grinding over her legs or offered to her fingers, and no less than four different cocks slapping her face or smearing their tip across her. It was simply overwhelming for her, yet no matter how hard she moaned she was far too surrounded by that wall of flesh to be heard anywhere other than her bedroom.

It was so intense that Delia lost track of what all was being done to her. Was that a cock in her hand, squirting down her wrist? Was that Officer Jenny with a strap-on fucking her well-used slit? Was that two cocks shoving into her mouth at the same time? She would have to try to piece together the memories in the morning after, because for now she was simply overtaken by their desire. Cum dripped from her holes in waves that washed across her flesh, and in the few instances where her body hit the bed it felt as if she was laying in an utter, sticky mess. It clung to her hair, oozed from her ass, and filled her belly more and more since she was greedily ready to swallow every last mouthful offered. At one point Officer Jenny held her cheeks in her gloved hands and forced the older woman’s mouth open wide; a perfect place for a steady stream of men to approach, fuck her face, and cum squarely down her throat.

She was quite simply used as a toy for the entire town, the fuckdoll for Pallet’s citizens no matter their age or gender. A middle-aged woman could walk right up to Delia and smear her pussy over the woman’s face just as easily as an eighteen year old could throatfuck her. She’d simply be happy to help, and relish the knowledge that she was a wonderful host.

When Delia came, it felt as if she simply didn’t stop. One orgasm quickly faded into another, and then a third, and soon her body twitched with what felt like an endless layer of pleasure. She was fucked and fondled throughout it all, enjoyed by all of her neighbors and friends, and when they finished with her they all let themselves out with a smile and a short thanks for having them over.

In the morning, Delia Ketchum woke up covered in a sticky mess that layered across her like a second skin. It was still early enough that the cum underneath her remained a moist pool; a reminder of all the men that had fucked her that night. She was waking up to the sound of her phone on the nightstand ringing, and with a weak, trembling, cum-covered hand she moved to pick it up.

“...hello?” She whimpered, her throat sore from the depraved rutting it had received last night.

“Hi, Mom! Just checking in!” Ash’s voice was enthusiastic - he must have caught a new Pokemon. Lucky him. “How’re you doing? How’s the neighborhood?”

Delia lifted her head, weakly, and looked from wall to wall. Most of her guests had left clothing behind, and Officer Jenny was flat out unconscious on the nearby chair, sleeping with her hat pulled down over her face and her skirt lifted to expose a strap-on sticking up from her lap. Ash’s mom gave a soft chuckle, and spoke to her son in a tender voice.

“Everyone’s doing just fine, sweetie.” She cooed, and bucked her hips gently so her raw pussy could rub against the pool of cum underneath her. “I just saw them last night - they asked about you.”

That was a lie. Nobody, not even Mrs. Ketchum herself, gave a flying fuck where Ash was. They were having way too much fun without him.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love 'em some Delia? 
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Best way to stay up to date on my stories and shenanigans.


End file.
